Valentine's Day (Request)
by Elephantom66
Summary: Dudley promised Kitty a romantic dinner for Valentine's Day. But he forgets to buy her stuff. After he gets the stuff, Kitty doesn't feel like Dudley love her, and she wants him to prove it to her.
1. One More Day

It was a nice cool day. Today is a Thursday. Everyone couldn't wait till Friday. Mostly because it was the end of the week, plus…. It was Valentine's Day! Most couples were running in and out of store. They didn't know what to buy their partner. However, Kitty Katswell couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"Oh! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Why t-t-that?" Keswick asked.

"Because it's Valentine's Day! I hope Dudley gets me something."

"I thought you were g-g-going to d-d-dinner?"

"Yea. He promised about it."

Keswick left, knowing Kitty would be day dreaming about every moment tomorrow. But fighting kept her mind off of it.

Once everyone began to pack their things, she pulled something out. She smiles at it.

"Hey babe." Dudley said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Dudley. Ready for tomorrow?" Kitty putting a box away.

"What was that?" He asked her looking down.

"My period stuff." She lied.

Dudley laughed a little, and they headed out. Dudley drove to Kitty's apartment. They had a nice dinner. Just the two of them. Kitty couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow night. Everything would be what she had dreamed of. She was also happy that she wasn't single on this day. (I'm single!)

"I'm going to take you to a fancy restaurant, Kitty. It's the best."

"Did you get a spot?"

"Yea. I promised, remember?"

"I remember."

They finished their dinner, and headed to bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty. She purred, and they cuddled through the night.

* * *

**Kitty's Dream**

It was a cold night. Kitty was walking alone in the streets. She was walking to the fancy restaurant. She was texting Dudley at the same time. She was a little worried though, Dudley kept giving her one word answers. She thought he must be nervous.

She got the restaurant. She looked through the windows, and tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Dudley saw her through the windows, and stopped what he was doing. He walked through the front doors, and looked at Kitty.

"How could you, Dudley!?" Kitty yelled at him.

"Nothing happened! I promise."

"I just saw you kissing Becky!"

"She kissed me, I swear!"

Kitty could only shake her head. She turned around and began to walk away from Dudley. She cried all the way home. She texted Dudley saying it was over, forever!

**End of dream**

* * *

Kitty woke up, sweating. She felt her face. She looked at the time, and then at Dudley. It was only a dream. Dudley was half awake, and he could feel Kitty's moment.

"You… Ok?" Dudley said tired.

"Yea… Sorry, bad dream."

Dudley opened one eye. He smiled at her.

"Bad dreams don't come true, unless you make them."

Kitty smiled at him, and went back to bed, wanted time to move faster.


	2. Forgot Again?

It was morning. Kitty woke up first, feeling love in the air. She got out of bed. She got dressed in the bathroom. She pulled her white sweatshirt over her head. Suddenly, Kitty felt something on her hips. She looked in the mirror, and smiled.

"Morning pretty Kitty." Dudley said as he kissed her neck.

"It is now."

They kissed each other. Kitty turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dudley lifted her up where the counter is. They began to make out, forgetting about the time. They pulled apart, and stared into each others eyes.

"We should... Um..." Kitty began.

"Yea... Time for work." Dudley said letting go of Kitty.

"By the way, happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day."

They went to work. On this day, a lot of bad guys were causing a mess. Kitty didn't really like, cause she wanted some time with Dudley at work. Snaptrap blew up a lot of stores, and stealing all the presents. Bird Brain was shooting a mist in the air, making people fall out of love. Luckily, it didn't hit Dudley or Kitty.

"Are we done yet?" Dudley asked getting in the car.

"I hope so. We have our dinner to go to."

"Oh shit..."

"You didn't forget, did you?" Kitty said worried.

"No! I think I forget to lock Snaptrap in a jail cell."

"Dudley, Snaptrap is in the car with us... Along with Bird Brain."

"_Shot... I can't let Kitty find out that I didn't get her anything!" _Dudley thought.

"Well, let's just lock them up!" Dudley said driving away.

"Dudley! Stop!" Kitty yelled.

"What!?" Dudley said stopping the car.

"Wait, till I'm in the freaking car." Kitty said getting in the car. "Ok. Now go."

"Sorry, Kitty."

Dudley kissed her, and he began to drive again. They locked the bad guys up. Kitty sat in her desk, and looking at the time. She signed and began to daydream. She couldn't wait for the dinner. She got Dudley something, and she wondered what Dudley got her.

"I guess I'll just have to wait till dinner." Kitty said packing her things.

"Hey, Kitty. I'm going to my mom's house to get ready."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you to see me all dressed up at your apartment."

"Fine. Don't forget, 7:30pm." Kitty said leaving her desk.

Dudley watched her as we left. He signed and looked at the time. He went home and jumped in the shower. He took a nice one, and made sure everything was perfect with his outfit. He put a tux on, along with pants and shoes. He took one last look in the mirror.

"Alright... Wait... Aw! I need to get Kitty something!"

He ran out the door, trying to avoid all the mud. He made it the car, and drove to a store. It was dark outside. He jumped out of the car, and the store was closed. He tried another store, and that one was closed too.

"Why are all these stores closed so early!?" Dudley said upset.

He kept driving around, trying to find a store. But he couldn't. Nothing was open. It looked at his watch and it was already 7:45!

"Shit! I'm late! But I have to get Kitty something first!"

* * *

**Back with Kitty**

Kitty walked into the restaurant. A waiter took her to her seat. She had a glass of water, and waited for Dudley. She was getting bored, knowing Dudley would be a little late, but not this late.

"Where the hell is Dudley." Kitty said seeing it was already 8pm.

She might as well just order something small. She ordered, and she felt like a loner. People didn't look at her, which she liked. She texted Dudley asking where he was, but he never answered. Kitty signed, and placed his gift of the table. She had gotten Dudley a bone that was wrapped in bacon.

"Oh Dudley... You promised me you wouldn't forget this time." Kitty said looking at her watch. "And it's already 8:20."

* * *

**Back with Dudley**

Dudley stopped his car, and saw someone in the streets. He walked out of the a store. Dudley got out of the car, and tapped the man on his shoulder.

"Hey. Is this store still open?" Dudley asked.

"I'm just about to close it."

"Please! Can I just buy something real fast!?"

"No! I'm tried."

"I'll give you 200 dollars."

The man let Dudley in right away. Dudley bought roses, a card, and candies. Dudley gave him the money, and left. Dudley felt a rain drop fall in his nose. He looked up at the sky, and he knew it was going to rain soon.

"Better get to Kitty fast!"

Dudley drove fast. He looked at the time, and it was already 9pm! He hoped Kitty was still there.

* * *

**Back with Kitty**

"It's a good thing I have my car."

Kitty left, and paid for her dinner. She still had Dudley's gift, but she wanted to burn it so bad. Kitty was going to kill Dudley when she saw him. She got to her apartment, and sat on the couch. She sharped her claws, and watched tv.

"Can't believe he stood me up." Kitty said pushing the remote buttons hard.

**Back with Dudley**

Dudley's face up against the window. He looked for Kitty inside, but he couldn't find. He asked someone, as he walked in.

"She left." Said a worker.

"Dang it... Thanks!"

Dudley got back in his car, and drove to Kitty's apartment. It began to pour now. Dudley made it inside before he got all wet.


	3. Happy Valentines Day

Kitty watched tv to calm herself down. Nothing mad her so mad right now. Her claws were super sharp. She wished Dudley was right in front of her. She fought back her tears, but she couldn't control her anger. Suddenly, someone was knocking on her front door. She got up, and answered it.

"Dudley!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Kitty yelled.

"Our date. Remember?"

"Oh I remember, but I don't think you did."

"Listen Kitty." Dudley said shutting the door. "I'm so sorry."

Kitty didn't want to listen to Dudley. She sat back on the couch, and watched her show on the tv. Dudley stood in front of the tv, and turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Kitty said.

"You have to listen to me. Just...Please, listen."

"Fine."

"First, close your eyes."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and closed her eyes. She heard some noises, but she never opened her eyes to see what it was.

"Alright, open your eyes." Dudley said.

Kitty opened her eyes. She saw candies on her coffee table. Dudley was still in front of her, holding roses and a card. He gave her the card, and she read it. She smiled at it, and Dudley gave her the rose. She smelled it, and she looked up at Dudley.

"It's that not that easy, Dudley." Kitty said setting the card and rose down.

"Then what can I do? I love you, and I'm really sorry Kitty."

"Prove to me that you really love me, Dudley."

"I can do that."

Dudley sat on the coffee table in front of Kitty. He grabbed her right foot. He beings massaging her foot. Kitty signed and moaned a little. She always loved this. Dudley worked on her left foot too. Kitty's head was back, and her eyes were closed. Dudley knew she was enjoying this, he was too. He stood up, with his hands still on her feet. He set her feet back on the floor, and sat next to Kitty.

"Did you like that?" Dudley said moving Kitty's hair to one side.

"Yea... But still you're gonna have to..."

Kitty couldn't finish, cause Dudley had kissed her. She kissed him back. Dudley began to kiss her neck. Kitty got onto Dudley's lap. Dudley hands were on her hips. But they made their way up her body. His hands were on his breasts, and he began massaging them. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this.

"Oh Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley took off her shirt. He laid his head on her shoulder, and pushed her body up against his. Kitty loved this feeling. Dudley picked her up, making her legs wrapped around his waist. Dudley walked into Kitty's room, and shut the door with his foot. He laid Kitty in bed, and took off his clothes, until he was only in his boxers.

Kitty did the same, but she was only wearing her bra and underwear. They made out. Kitty was now on Dudley's lap again. Dudley unclip her bra, and threw it on the floor. His mouth went to her right breast. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. Kitty held the back of Dudley's neck.

"Don't stop, Dudley." Kitty moaned.

Her breathing got harder, as Dudley went harder. He worked the left side, and did the same thing. Kitty had her hands between Dudley's leg. They both moaned as their bodies got hotter and hotter. Kitty got off of Dudley, and he took off his boxers. Kitty smiled at this.

"I like your friend, Dudley." Kitty said placing one hand on his 'friend' (I can't type those words, sorry)

"And he likes you."

Kitty rubbed Dudley until he couldn't take it anymore. Dudley moaned as Kitty he felt Kitty's mouth on his private part. He saw her head moving up and down. She giggled a little, which always made Dudley happy. He was in heaven right now. He could control his fluids... For now.

"Oh god, Kitty..." Dudley moaned.

He placed with her soft, black hair. Kitty was having fun with this. She stopped after about 40 minutes. She took off her underwear. Dudley pulled her closer to him. He made her sit back in his lap, only her back was toward him.

"You ready, baby?" Dudley said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm always ready."

Dudley pushed Kitty's hips down. He felt her insides. She was tighter, and he loved it. He cupped her breasts, and kissed her neck. Kitty screamed at all the wonderful things Dudley was doing to her. She felt like she was getting close to her climax.

"Oh Dudley! Harder! Faster!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley did as he was told. Kitty was screaming, and Dudley was moaning. They were both to their climax.

"I'm close, Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Give it to me!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley hit his climax. He stopped, and was breathing real hard. Kitty got off of Dudley, and laid on her back. Dudley laid on his side.

"Can I do you from the side?" Dudley asked.

"I would love that."

Kitty turned on her side, facing Dudley. Dudley pulled her closer, and pushed into her. They kissed each other as they made love. Dudley went as hard and fast as he could. Kitty loved it. They both hit their climax, and Dudley pulled out of Kitty. They were cuddling in bed.

"Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yes?"

"I forgive you."

Dudley smiled, and kissed Kitty on the head.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley...Oh!"

Kitty remembered something. She got out of bed, and left the room. She came back with a box. She got back into bed and gave it Dudley.

"What's this." Dudley asked.

"It's your gift."

"You didn't have to get me something."

"I wanted too. Open it."

Dudley smiled and he opened it. He looked at it, and then looked at Kitty.

"Oh Kitty! I love it! It's wrapped in bacon!" Dudley said eating some bacon.

"I knew you would like it."

"I love it! But not as much as I love you."

They kissed each other, and went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it! This was a request by 'Homeydaclown'. I loved writing it! Happy Valentines Day from Elephantom66 (aka tuffpuppy101)**


End file.
